


Truth Spell

by wintersunofdoom



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geraskier, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersunofdoom/pseuds/wintersunofdoom
Summary: Jaskier is bored and decides to play a game involving a truth spell. This leads to the bard accidentally spilling his secret in front of the Witcher.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 325





	Truth Spell

“Geralt!”

“Jaskier”.

“C'mooon. What’s the worse that could happen?”

“I hate it when you say that. Something terrible always happens after you say that”.

Jaskier smirked, setting the truth potion on the table between them. They were staying in a small cabin, on their way to Kaer Morhen. A snow storm caught them when they were crossing the forest, so Geralt led them to this cabin. He used to stay here many times when traveling to Kaer Morhen in the past. Alone. Now Jaskier was with him, which actually felt kind of nice. Even though he would never admit it aloud.

Jaskier picked up the truth potion again, examining it closely. Geralt stared at Jaskier silently. The bard was wearing one of Geralt’s shirts (since all of his clothes got wet from the storm), which was hanging loose over his body, exposing his chest. He had one hand on his hip, the other holding the small bottle. His hair fell over his blue eyes, which were narrowed in concentration. He wrinkled his nose when he concentrated on something and Geralt found that…charming?

Jaskier looked back at the Witcher, smiling again. “C'mon. I know a fun game we can play with this”.

“I hate games and the answer is still no”.

“Why not, Wicther? You’re afraid I’m going to find out your secrets?”

Geralt glared at him. Jaskier rolled his eyes. “Seriously, you know that I won’t ask you anything that makes you feel uncomfortable. It’s just, it’s been three days since we’re stuck here and I’m bored out of my brains. And you’re not much of a conversationalist, Geralt. Let’s play, it will be fun. Please?”

They were having this argument for the past twenty minutes. Geralt grew tired of it. “Fine” he agreed with a sigh, “But don’t drink too much, that shit’s strong”.

Jaskier grinned, opening the bottle and taking a gulp. He handed the bottle to Geralt, who took it without enthusiasm and did the same. The bard was still smiling, as he plopped down on the chair beside him.

“So it works only if I ask you a question?”

“Yes”.

“Okay. So let’s play?”

Jaskier’s idea was for them to play cards and then each time someone wins a round, he gets to ask the other a question. Jaskier won a few rounds straight. But his questions were quite light and innocent.

“What’s your favorite animal?”

“Roach”.

“So it’s a horse. I knew it”.

“Do you like the new song I’ve written?”

“Yes, I think it’s really good”.

Jaskier glowed at that and Geralt shook his head, fondly.

“Am I your best friend?”

Geralt swallowed nervously before the words spilled out of his mouth. “You’re so much more than that”.

Jaskeir stared at him, a faint blush colouring his cheeks. They continued to the next round and Jaskier won again. Geralt was expecting him to ask what did he mean by his previous answer, but instead Jaskier asked him about his favorite color.

Geralt blinked. “Black”.

Jaskier chuckled. “Shocker”.

They continued playing, Geralt winning the following round. Jaskier smiled and leaned back in his chair. “Okay, go on. What do you want to know about me?”

Geralt hummed, deep in thought. There was so much he wanted to know, but didn’t dare to ask. He knew many things about Jaskier, mostly because of the bard being very talkative during their travels. He settled for something that seemed neutral to him, not quite thinking it through.

“Fine, so two weeks ago, when we were staying at that inn, I heard a woman yelling from your room. It also sounded like she slapped you on the face”.

Jaskeir grew slightly pale.

“And then she stormed into the hall and I ran into her and she spat at my direction. What the fuck was that about?”

Jaskier’s lips were shaking now as he spoke the following words.

“We were having sex and I moaned your name aloud, by accident”.

Geralt grew stiff, gazing at the bard with slightly wide eyes. Jaskier swallowed nervously and looked away. “So, this is embarrassing”. He mumbled.

Geralt remained still. “Why were you moaning my name?”

“Because I really like you and think that you’re attractive and want to have sex with you”. Jaskier frowned, slamming a fist on the table. “What happened to no prying questions!?”

“I never agreed to that rule” Geralt answered, dryly. He tilted his head to the side. “Ask me, bard”.

Jaskier stared at him, confused. Finally, he decided to play along.

“Okay. Um, what do you feel about the information I just shared with you?”

“Happy. A little horny. Warm inside” The words flew out of his mouth, but Geralt gave Jaskier a warm smile.

Jaskier gaped at him. Geralt leaned in to look at him closer. “Ask me another question”.

Jaskeir took a deep breath before he spoke. “Do you like me too?”

“I love you” Geralt looked a little startled, but he was still smiling “So fucking much. I can’t stop thinking about you, I can’t stop looking at you whenever you’re around, you mean so much to me”.

“Geralt” Jaskier breathed out.

“Ask me”.

“I love you too”.

“That’s not questio-”

“Shut up. Can I kiss you?”

“I was just thinking the same thing”.

Without another word, Jaskier stands up and walks up to Geralt. He sits in his lap. He buries his hands in the Witcher’s hair, pulling him into a deep kiss. Geralt moans into the kiss, closing his eyes and digging his fingers into the bard’s hipbones.

Jaskier pulls away, panting. “For how long does the spell work?”

Geralt is starting up at him, eyes dark with lust, lips swollen and slightly parted. “Could be a few hours”.

“Good. There’s so much I want to ask you” Jaskier nuzzles at his cheek, kissing the side of Geralt’s nose. “But not now. What do you want to do now?”

“Take you to bed and fuck you till you scream”. Geralt chuckles at Jaskier’s startled look, glancing down at his boner. “If you want” he teases “And I’ll let you ask me whatever you wish. You’ll be giving me some answers too”.

Jaskier kisses him again, running his tongue over Geralt’s, before whispering “Just shut up and make me scream, Witcher”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm darkverrmin on tumblr.


End file.
